


Effie has Questions

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch is in a meeting after the bombing of 13.   Effie wonders how she wound up in the Valley of the jumpsuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effie has Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie was waiting in the hallway for Haymitch to come out of the war room. One of the guards came up to her.

“Where are you scheduled to be?”

‘I’m awaiting instructions from either Mr. Heavensbee or Mr. Abernathy."

“You should go to your quarters Miss Trinket. They’ll find you if they need you."

The door opened and Haymitch came out. “Effie, come with me."

Effie gave the guard a smug glare and followed Haymitch.

“What are they going to do with Katniss? She asked. That poor girl can’t take much more."

Haymitch sighed. “They forget she’s a seventeen year old girl. They forget she has a name besides Mockingjay."

“Do you think Peeta is dead? " Effie whispered.

“No. He wishes he was dead right now but Snow isn’t that kind at least not yet. The next propo she does…..Peeta’s execution will probably be live on Capitol TV an hour later."

“That poor dear. What can I do?"

He shook his head. “There’s nothing any of us can do. Is she in her quarters?"

“I left her with her sister. Effie said. “I was worried. I don’t really tru….

 

Haymitch shushed her. “Princess, I think this place has more bugs than….the Victor’s Village.”

“All right. Haymitch can I ask you something?"

“As long as it’s not about a wig."

“I heard Cressida talking to her team. " She said she was surprised Plutarch’s assistant wasn’t in 13. He was devoted to her.

“Well, we all had to leave people behind."

“Haymitch, why am I here?"

“To Escort the Mockingjay." He said.

“Why me? " 

“Katniss trusts you.”

“Did Plutarch come to that conclusion on his own or….did he have help?"

Haymitch looked at her. “You were a mess on Reaping day. Your behavior was just short of treason. You like to talk too much Effie….you’d die as an Avox."

“So you asked him to bring me along.”

Haymitch avoided her eyes. “I wouldn’t say that."

Effie frowned. “All right, I just thought….

“If you ask someone to do something they can refuse. He didn’t have that luxury." On her smile he said.

“Go to your quarters. I’ll talk to you later. I have to tell Katniss what Coin decided."


End file.
